lavender and lillies
by xoxogreysfanaticoxox
Summary: fic about james and lilly in 7th yr rated t for nothin
1. Chapter 1

Potter and Evans households

Potter manor early in the morning James & Sirius are in the kitchen waiting for there letters.

Sirius: so jamsiepoo what do we think about Quidditch captain me or you.

James: dunno ME!?

Sirius: ha very funny

James: I'm serious

Sirius: no I am

James: I will do anything if you give up on that

Sirius: anything?

James: yes you name it it's done

Sirius: give up on Evans

James: already have

Sirius: what!?

James: she told me to so I'm going to find another bird.

Sirius: yer but your James and she's Evans

Just then two tawny school owls flew through the window. The one addressed to James was a lot fatter then Sirius'. When he picked it up two badges fell out. James picked up the first badge.

James: yes Quidditch captain

Sirius: damn

Mrs P: Sirius

Sirius: oh Mrs P

James: oh my god there has to be a mistake

Sirius we know your Quidditch captain don't have to rub it in.

James: no not that I'm head boy with lily Evans

Sirius: you're kidding right wow Dumbledore must be off his rocker.

Mrs P: o James congratulations wait till I tell your father.

EVANS

In the Evans household.

Lily comes downstairs.

Mr. Evans: princess your letter just arrived

Lily: thanks daddy I can't wait till the New Year I'm going to be so busy.

Mr. Evans: someone's excited any news about head girl.

Lily: I dunno daddy I haven't opened my letter yet.

Mr. Evans: well

Lily: yes I got it.

Mr. Evans: is that an I got head girl or I got a nice new booklist.

Lily: I got oh no.

Mr. Evans: what is it?

Lily: James potter is.

Mr. Evans: James potter is what.

Lily: HEAD BOY.

At platform 9 ¾. Lily is with her mum saying bye.

Lily: mum i've got to go or i'm going to miss the train.

Mrs Evans: yes sweetie go just remember that you're staying over the Christmas holidays while we go to France.

Lily was actually quite disappointed that she couldn't go but she hid it from her family.

Lily: yes mum bye kiss dad goodbye for me.

Mrs Evans: I will sweetie and good luck with head girl.

Lily: thanks mum if there's anything you need just…

Mrs Evans: Lillian Alice Evans go.

Lily: I'm gone

Lily gets onto the train and goes in search of her friends. She finds them in the end compartment with James, Sirius, Remus and peter.

Lily: hello boys.

James: hello carrot top

Lily hated it when people made a comment about her hair but when James said it; it was more compassionate then teasing.

Lily: hello potter so I suppose we should go brief the prefects.

James: or we could just let them run wild in

Lily: potter

James: yes Evans can I help you.

Lily and James leave the compartment and make their way up to the heads compartment.

James: Evans I want you to know it won't be awkward working together I'm over you and I'll take my job seriously.

Lily: you're over me she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. That's good isn't it no it wasn't she loved him lily stop thinking like that why it's the truth but it's too late he has moved on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

During tea lily kept staring at James thinking about how much he had grown up and how much she had missed him over the holidays. The hat then started to sing

For years I've sat atop heads

Filtering through the lead

To find the bravest

For mighty Gryffindor

The smartest

For sweet Hufflepuff

The greatness

For pure Slytherin

And to dear Ravenclaw the rest

So hear I am

Once again to do the job

The founders gave when they stuffed me full of brains

Yet as I must divide I warn you all

To stick together for it aall.

Prof. McGonagall: now when I call your name step forward put the hat on your head and sit on the stool.

James: remember when we were that size. James and lilly were talking on their way to dumbledores office.

Lilly: it was so frightening and everything was new now were in our last year and soon we have to say goodbye.

James: yer but not for a year. They reach the statue.

James: mars bars

The statue opens to the steps they walk up and knock on the door.

Dumbledore: come in

James: hello professor.

Lily: hello headmaster.

Dumbledore: ah lilly james welcome to another year at Hogwarts I'll show you to your quarters.

James: let's go.

They walk down a paasage turn left, right, left again by now lilly had no idea where they were.

Dumbledore: well here you are boardshorts. The door opened.

James: Wiked lily come check out the rooms he said with such a child on Christmas look in his eyes.

Lily: very nice now I'm going to bed.

James: night sweet dreams.

As lily climbed into her bed she thought back to her feelings could she like james no it was impossible was it?


End file.
